


Just an important day

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Just an important day

12:00

Заведение потихоньку наполнялось посетителями. В ход пошло карри и несколько новых для его кофейни закусок, которые закончились в первые сорок минут. Это мог бы стать проблемой, если бы с чердака не спустился кот, который моментально стал главным объектом всеобщего внимания

Животное лишь самодовольно фыркало от внимания к своей персоне. С невиданной раньше наглостью животное запрыгнуло на стойку и начало требовательно мяукать. Мужчина и подросток переглянулись, после чего синхронно повернулись в сторону мохнатого нахала.

– Мне кажется твой кот потерял остатки совести.

– У него её никогда не было.

Саркастичный комментарий определенно задел кота. Курусу не успел опомниться, как его друг оказался на его плече и начал мяукать прямо ему в ухо. Это не могло вызвать у посторонних наблюдателей смешка и теплой улыбки. Благосклонность окружающих была единственной причиной, по которой Содзиро не закинул питомца своего подопечного обратно на чердак.

Кот резко замолк и прислонив свою моду к уху хозяина, будто начал что-то нашептывать Акире. Это картина стаа уже привычной, для старого баристы, но то, что ребенок отвечал своему питомцу, все ещё было чем-то из ряда вот выходящим.

– Я помню, сегодня вечером мы туда сходим.

Казалось, что ребенок сошел с ума. На его удачу, телефон, до этого сохранявший молчание внезапно завибрировал. Черноволосый выхватил своё средство связи, как ковбой выхватывает свой револьвер в вестерне и так же быстро разблокировал экран. Воодушевление и счастье резко сменились на разочарование, когда он медленно выдохнул, лениво перебирая пальцами по экрану. Эта реакция лишь усиливала интерес опекуна.

– Подружка так и не написала?

– Подружка не написала и люди, сообщения от которых я жду сообщения, тоже не написали.

Проигнорировав саркастичный комментарий, юноша, вернулся к своему «счастливому» лицу. Но что-то в нем изменилось. Лишь через несколько секунд, когда серые глаза кинули быстрый взгляд на карман, мужчина понял, что произошло. У Курусу появилось сомнение.

17:45

Это было поистине страшное зрелище. С каждым часом, его улыбка становилась всё меньше и меньше, а проверки телефона становились все более судорожными и частыми. Неуверенность становилась сильнее, в руках появилась еле заметная дрожь. Она не мешала помощнику исполнять его обязанности, но все же вызывала у Содзиро недовольство, которое, он незамедлительно высказал. Это возымело временный эффект. С некоторыми усилиями, рабочему удалось сконцентрироваться, унять дрожь, вернуть себе уверенность. Однако она быстро исчезла. Сейчас он был на грани. Казалось, что он был готов сломаться в любую секунду. Телефон постоянно был у него на виду и даже замечания Сакуры не смогли заставить его спрятать устройство. 

И вот когда часы показали 18:00, Акира Курусу разбился. Не проронив и слова, он поднялся на чердак. В пустой кофейне воцарилась абсолютная тишина, прерванная резким звуком удара и громким кошачьи мяуканьем. Минуту спустя парень спустился и извинившись за своё сегодняшнее поведение быстро покинул растерянного опекуна, в голове которого появлялось все больше вопросов, ответы на которые он жаждал получить. Все это было слишком странно и необычно. К сожалению получить сегодня он явно не мог. Не дождавшись возвращения своего малолетнего преступника, Содзиро закрыл кофейню и направился домой. Впервые за сегодняшний день все шло, как обычно. Поужинав и проведя несколько часов со своей приемной дочерью, мужчина лег спасть

23:30

Телефонный звонок прервал чуткий сон. Проклиная все и всех, Сакура взял свой телефон. На экране появилось имя контакта. Мисс Каваками, классный руководитель Акиры.

– Мисс Каваками, почему вы звоните в столь поздний час, что-то случилось с мальчиком?

– Ох слава Богу. Господин Сакура, Рен напился и потерял сознание, похоже он ранен. Прошу вас, приезжайте, как можно скорее.

– ЧТО!? ГДЕ ВЫ?!

– Улица красных фонарей, бар «Перекресток»

– Я уже в пути!


End file.
